


Fragments - #8 : « ... Et ne jamais se reconstruire » (1x13)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Fragments [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: And the author is dead on the inside (again), Can't handle all these feels sorry, Drabble, Gen, Hannibal has Feelings, Snippet, oh the feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Hannibal Lecter pleurait la mort d'Abigail Hobbs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comme je l'ai dit, ce fragment est en lien direct avec le précédent, et vient en quelque sorte le compléter.

De nouveau, les larmes vinrent troubler la vision de Hannibal. Il les sentit couler le long de ses joues, mais ne chercha pas à les retenir. Cette douleur était sa punition. Cette humanité soudain retrouvée honorait la confiance qu'Abigail avait eu en lui, en le considérant comme son père d'adoption.

Hannibal pleurerait probablement à jamais la mort de sa petite protégée, regretterait d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort.

Il n'avait pas honte de ses larmes, de cette marque de faiblesse, alors qu'il confiait sa douleur à Bedelia. Il devrait apprendre à vivre avec cette culpabilité, sentiment inédit s'il en était.

Hannibal se sentait comme un père auquel on aurait arraché la fille. Sauf qu'il était le seul responsable de ce sentiment de déchirement, rendant la douleur et l'amertume de l'échec plus terribles encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the feels... Can't handle all these feels... x'( J'exige la mort des scénaristes ! Pour une fois que notre cher Hannibal semblait heureux, il fallait bien évidemment qu'ils viennent tout gâcher T_T


End file.
